


True Meaning of Eros

by cadkitten



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Frottage, Gen, Kindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Viktor decides to teach Yuri a thing or two about what eros really means.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Prompt: delicious pork cutlet bowl - this is from the fic raffle I did at ConJikan  
> I went with the spelling of Viktor, not sure what fandom sees as "correct" since I'm on fringes, but it felt correct to me, please just go with it!  
> Song[s]: "Oops I did it again" by Haley Reinhart - [Check it out!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_HN50TLuaI)

Yuri hit the wall at the edge of the rink a bit harder than - perhaps - he should have. The dull thud rushed up through him and he winced as he grasped the wall and bowed his head, allowing his shoulders to heave as he gasped for his breath. 

Everything in him burned from how hard he had been pushing himself. His thighs and calves ached, his back twinged in a way that told him he'd overused it, even his arms ached from the constant movements of his repeated practice. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on his forearm, wishing his lungs would pull in their breath a bit calmer than he was currently accomplishing.

The sound of skates on ice tracked along the rink towards him and he sighed, certain it _had_ to be the _other_ Yuri, come to taunt him for being a weakling, for giving up too easily, or for _losing_ the way he had. He wanted to tell him to go away before he ever arrived, wanted to tell him to shut the hell up before he ever opened his mouth, but instead, he just focused on breathing, hoping against hope that he'd simply go away.

A hand came to rest on his back, the touch feather-light, fingertips traveling over his t-shirt to his side, curling around it and tugging him upward. "C'mon _loser_ , Vikor wants to see you."

Yuri almost scoffed, almost pulled away, except he was so exhausted, his legs felt like gelatin. Yuri allowed himself to be tugged along, skated a bit stiffly across the ice until they were at the opposite wall, until Yuri had led him off the ice and onto the bench. He accepted the towel handed to him, took it with a certain amount of shock coursing through him, a quiet word of thanks slipping free of his mouth as he mopped up his face with it.

He heard the gate close to the rink and then he heard Yuri's quiet sigh. "You know, you could be _more_." The tone of the words, the way they were said, it was everything Yuri needed to hear and to hear it from his _rival's_ mouth, it ignited something inside of him, flipped the switch on the last little spark of fire he'd kept buried deep inside of himself. 

Their eyes met for a moment and then Yuri was off across the ice, out of view in seconds, turning his back as though he hadn't said a thing to Yuri at all.

He removed his skates, pushed his feet into his shoes and laced them up, pushing his skates into his bag and heading into the locker rooms. He'd half expected Viktor to be there and when he wasn't, he hurried his way through cleaning up and getting his stuff together to search the rest of the building. Finally, he pulled his phone out of his bag and checked it, just one missed call from Viktor a few hours ago and no voicemail. 

Pushing out into the snowy night, Yuri held the phone to his ear as he made his way down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk, turning towards home, the line ringing as he walked. 

At the last possible second, Viktor answered, a little breathless, his voice sounding strained in ways Yuri hadn't ever heard it. His steps slowed as he considered the pitch of his voice. "You wanted to see me?"

Laughter and then, "I could stand to see you, are you joining me then?"

Yuri's steps sped back up. "Where?"

"Someplace you _hide_." The line went dead a moment later and Yuri pulled the phone away from his ear, giving it an exasperated look. Sometimes he really didn't understand Viktor, though he was sure Viktor had a similar issue with him at times as well.

Twenty minutes found him at the Inn and five more minutes had him stepping into his own bedroom. He shut the door and the lamp across the room flicked on, bathing the room in a fragile purple glow, the bulb having been changed out. 

Viktor was _in_ his bed, stretched out under the covers, arms pillowed behind his head and Yuri almost whined at how low the covers were riding, at _how much_ was on display. Before he could say a word, Viktor lifted one arm, crooked one finger and then patted the bed beside him. 

Yuri crossed the room, pulling off his hoodie and dumping his phone on the table. He was about to settle on the bed when Viktor was _there_ , his hands on him, pushing his t-shirt up and over his head, dragging him closer by the belt loops and then his mouth was invaded by the taste of Viktor's tongue and he moaned around it. Melting into Viktor's embrace, Yuri allowed Viktor's hands to steadily work his pants open and push them over his hips, past the swell of his ass to pool around his ankles. Stepping out of them, he let Viktor pull him backwards, up and onto the bed, crawling after Viktor, his own mouth hungry against Viktor's own.

Together, they fell against the nest of pillows Viktor had created. The instant his back touched the bed, Viktor was over him, between his legs, his hands on the waistband of his briefs, fingers curled under the elastic. Viktor's teeth dragged over his lower lip, his tongue following in apology for the rough treatment and then Viktor's quiet voice filled the air around them. "You look awful tired..." another kiss, this one to the corner of his mouth and Yuri could feel the smirk on his lips, "How'd you like me to make you _even more_ tired?"

Yuri's pulse slammed in his ears, his entire body shivering under Viktor's touch as he tugged on his briefs just the slightest amount, not moving them at all, but giving a hint as to what he was talking about. Arousal took firm hold of all of Yuri's nerves, opened his mouth for him as he breathed out, "Show me your world, Viktor," his lover's name rolling off of his tongue like silk.

Hesitation gone, Viktor made fast work of Yuri's briefs, left them discarded somewhere off to the side, and then there was _skin_ , so much skin and _heat_ , and Viktor's mouth against his neck, his hands holding his hips as Viktor settled over him. The length of Viktor's cock pressed up alongside Yuri's own and he bucked his hips and _whined_ , wondering just how pitiful he looked, his desire mounting so very quickly.

Tilting his head back, he let Viktor's lips travel over his throat, let him latch onto his Adam's apple and shuddered at the suction. His hands finally found the ability to do something other than simply clutch at the covers and he reached up, tangled one in Viktor's hair, the other trailing along his bicep as his own hips arched, seeking what he wanted, what he'd _wanted_ for months now.

Viktor's tongue slid over his throat, his teeth grazing and then his mouth soothing, again and again as they fell into a rhythm, their hips working with one another. 

Yuri's cock _ached_ and he swore his heart was going to pound right out of his chest if he wasn't careful, but he'd never felt more _eros_ in his life. Forget every single pork cutlet bowl in the world. Forget every single time he'd ever held his own cock in his hand and forget every single time he'd _imagined_ this. The real deal was a million and one times better than anything he could have fathomed. 

Tipping his head back, he allowed himself a soft cry as Viktor gasped his hips, tugged him further under him, as Viktor began to _thrust_ against his cock, the slickness of their shared pre-cum creating a certain lewdness to the sound of it.

Yuri's hips worked of their own accord, his heels digging into the bed as he rode the way Viktor was making him feel. There was no _thought_ , nothing holding him back as he went with it, as he ramped up toward his own orgasm, _knew_ Viktor was headed toward his own.

The bed protested as Viktor quickened his movements and then the most beautiful moan was leaving his _own_ throat as he started to cum. His cock strained against Viktor's and then began to twitch as his cum spurted out across his own abdomen.

Viktor slid over him, arms sliding up under his torso and gripping the back of his shirt as he thrust against him harshly, _excitedly_ his every breath hitching. Two short, panted moans and Viktor stilled as his warmth joined Yuri's, the feeling of his length throbbing against Yuri's own making him moan again, his toes curling against the sheets.

There were a precious few moments of nothingness and then Viktor's warm breath against his ear, the curve of his lips telling of his smile. "Next year, you show them what _eros_ really is, yes?"

Nothing, _nothing_ could have been better than these words, _this_ moment, and when Yuri felt himself laughing, heard the gasping, breathless quality of his own voice on the air, he felt nothing but _happiness_. Some things were simply meant to be.


End file.
